


Black Me Out

by lilliquinn



Series: Les Mis AU's [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Music, Nonbinary Character, Silly bullshit, against me! - Freeform, also secret pop fan!Jehan, gen - Freeform, nonbinary!Jehan, omg, put their iPod on shuffle and listen to the musical whiplash, secret punk!Jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliquinn/pseuds/lilliquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan has an extensive, strange taste in music.<br/>They go on a road trip with Grantaire, and blast their iPod as loud as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Me Out

Grantaire, to some extent, knew what he signed up for when he invited Jehan to go with him to the Currier Museum.

For one thing, it was a ways away. New York to New Hampshire. 4 hours at least, and Jehan had the strange habit of twisting into hilariously awkward positions.

But they would enjoy the museum if they went, so Grantaire invited them along.

* * *

It would have been perfect if Grantaire hadn't let Jehan play their music through the car speakers.

Grantaire didn't mind for the first song, it was angry and yelling and singing and-

"Who the hell's this?" he yelled over the noise.

"Against Me!, R! Laura Jane is the besssssssst!"

He nodded.

The next song, though was loud, bubblegum pop that Jehan sang along to at the top of their lungs, rolling their window down.

Grantaire tried not to look at the other cars.

Then it was a poppy electronic band that Grantaire just _knew_  would be stuck in his head for the next week, and then a weird rap-rock mix that was  _way_ too sad for how fun it sounded, and then fucking  _Defying Gravity,_ then it devolved into weirdness and Queen and Metallica and pop and punk.

(Is there such a thing as musical whiplash? Because Grantaire had it.)

 

* * *

 

The museum was good, although Grantaire, confirming his suspicions, had a poppy beat and girlish voice stuck in his head the whole time.

They talked about sculptures and paintings and different mediums.

It was, all in all, a good trip.

 

But Grantaire chose the music on the way home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the playlist:  
> Black Me Out-Against Me!  
> Bubblegum Bitch-Marina and the Diamonds  
> Eros and Apollo-Studio Killers  
> Semi-Automatic-twentyonepilots  
> Defying Gravity-Wicked  
> FUCKMYLIFE666-Against Me!  
> Autoclave-The Mountain Goats  
> Dear Jenny-The Dresden Dolls  
> Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen  
> City Beautiful-Adam WarRock  
> Don't Stop Me Now-Queen  
> Big Time Sensuality-Bjork  
> Heartilation-Andrew Jackson Jihad  
> Enter Sandman-Metallica


End file.
